spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spin-off of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV, FlyerTV, Blue Box TV and United Seasponge Studios. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing SpongeBob SquarePants'' on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spin-off of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spin-off and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. On June 9, SpongeToons also gave rights to United Seasponge Studios to also air SpongeToons. On June 10, Luis TV gave rights to Flyer Studios to also air SpongeToons. Also in June, Luis TV was given rights to Blue Box TV to air SpongeToons. Staff Current * SBCA (Creator, Writer, Director, Title Card Creator) *TheITChap (Producer, Writer, Designer) *Ghastlyop (Producer, Writer, Title Card Creator on his episodes) * JCM (Producer, Editor) * MrScience12 (Minor writer) * William Leonard (Title Card Creator) * Omgitskittykatty (Updater/Blogger) *SquareLogo (Awards Editor) Former * Jon Satos (Minor writer) *SquidFan10 (Minor writer/blogger) *SuperFanon (Minor writer) *Alexjake14 (Minor editor) List of Episodes Overview Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Story Arcs Upcoming Episodes Season 3: Episode 8 - A Ghastly Assault The fourth upcoming Ghastlyop episode and a end to A Ghastly Operation. Season 3: Episode 14 - SpongeToons: A 50 Episode Celebration The last upcoming Ghastlyop episode and the 50th episode, a celebration of 50 episodes on SpongeToons. Will be an extended episode and include a Fan Mail part (JCM has accepted). It will be a kind of "Truth or Square". It has around about more than 10 rip off intros from TV shows. Season 3: Episode 10 - The Ghastly Hour The last in the Ghastly trilogy, will be a special. Plot will be revealed soon, will feature Angel again from Time Rift/ DVDs Released * Luis TV™ SpongeToons: Krabs in Court DVD * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 1 1 & 2 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 1 * Blue Box TV™ SpongeToons: Season 2 2 Upcoming * Luis TV™ SpongeToons Complete Season 1 (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Best of SpongeToons and Deep Down Low (August 2014) * FlyerTV™ Merdeka! Malaysian Independence Special (August 31 2014) Awards News and Updates Find out about how the video game is going, upcoming episodes, and the movie! SpongeToons Video Game News *The GTA SpongeToons video game is now going into late beta stages and is about 94% complete! *It has been renamed to SpongeToons: The Movie Video Game as it has the same plot as the movie. *The Tentacle Acres Beta releases very soon! Episode News * SuperFanon will be working for Season 3 of SpongeToons by writing a few episodes, PLUS he will co-write the movie with Ghastlyop! If Season 4 comes he will also be writing more for it! * Sorry guys, but shorts are history. Even before the first one even aired. But some plots were made into regular episodes! Stay tuned. Movie News *The plot can be seen on the video game's page! *Will be written by Ghastly and Fanon. *The ST Movie will come sometime around this Thanksgiving! *According to Fanon if the movie is successful (opinion of users will be taken via poll) then SpongeToons will be revived for another two seasons with 18 episodes each, with a special-length episode starting off Season 4 that takes place after the movie (the episode will be written by Fanon). Fanon will be the new villain of the series starting from that episode. But if the movie isn't succesful SpongeToons will end. Reviews and Critical Reception Write your reviews about this show! And dont forget to sign your name! (Reviews and Critical Reception inspired by SpongeBob: Infection) *The first half is a little lackluster, but as soon as you get to ITChap's first episode, you really want more.--When I was 6, I ate a bag of Plams! (talk) 17:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) * Well, if I would rate it: 8/10. The first few episodes were just plain but when Episode 5 or 6 started, it got better. SquareLogo (talk) 11:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) * I really, really like the title cards. They resemble original SpongeBob so much, what with the backgrounds and all. :D William Leonard (talk) July 1, 2014 (PST) * Meh, I like how you put a lot of effort in your show. Season one's plots were kinda boring. Season two is much better. I like the title cards, too, especially (what I think were) William's. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 20:32, July 14, 2014 (UTC) − * Um..... I'm giving this a 2/100. The transcripts are extremely short and not entertaining (except for Weston's), and the plots usually don't make much sense. It's like I could make one episode in about a day that would be better than this entire spinoff. Most of the title cards are lame, also, except for William's, the others are just text lousily slapped onto something you found by using google images to search "cool backgrounds". There is no twist to the spinoff either, it is actually just a collection of SpongeBob fanon episodes, not a spinoff. The episodes are only 2 minutes long, so it's not worth waiting so long for them. I really dislike this series. Before I saw a negative review like this that Ghastlyop deleted because he thought it was offensive, well, the spinoff is actually bad, bad to a state where you simply can't fix it. And if you delete this review, I'll have you know I have many friends on Wikia with strong powers that can globally block you. And I'm going to keep re-posting this review when you delete it til' you either have fixed the spinoff, simply just abandon the spinoff, or til you die, and further on. Anywho have a nice day! This review is not meant to be insulting or threatening at all, although it does seem like this. Please don't delete this. May I also say this account is different than my main one so people don't get all angry with my main one. I'm probably only gonna use this for re-posting this review. * I'm re-reviewing it now and I do think it has problems. The episodes need to be longer in length. The first season's only good qualites are that after the half way point it starts to be more epic. Season 2 has the problem of my episodes being dark and grim while Luis's and ITChap's are light harted fun. Season 3 has got to be fixed. Maybe 1/4 of the season is dark and grim. My faverioute episodes are Voyage Of Patrick Star; Krusty Kriticism & the Season 2 finale. In The Snail Park is the worst episode so far and bascially If I gave it a score. It would be 6.5 - --INSERT SIGNATURE HERE (talk) 17:58, August 2, 2014 (UTC) * Ok, this is the LEGIT review from SuperFanon here: I give it a 6.3/10. The episodes are okay, decent, if not a bit short. The title cards by William are outstanding, the others are fine... however a few (like the End To A Villain card) really need improving. Adam's darker episodes contrast a bit too much with Luis and ITChap's more happy-ish episodes, which is a problem. Sometimes the transcripts don't come out on time, as well as the fact Merderka Part 2 is still pageless, with no plot or title card, and Merderka Part 1 is still title card-less and plotless, yet it does list the plot on its page. The shorts are a bad addition to SpongeToons: you would have a one-month span to air about 17 episodes and about 18 shorts. How would you do that? Another thing about the shorts is that I thought the normal episodes were supposed to be shorts. These shorts would only have about 10 lines, and you can't make anything funny with that amount of lines. So here are things to improve: episode length, episode humor, title cards, balancing the dark and climatic episodes with happy and cartoonish episodes' contrast, getting things done on time and frequently updating the page (about daily), and think about how you will air those episodes and shorts. Please fix all that stuff please. This message totally wasn't written by SuperFanonD (talk) 21:35, August 25, 2014 (UTC) See Also * SponghaKartun * Deep Down Low Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Category:Flyer Studios Category:FlyerTV Category:SpongeToons